1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gates, and, more particularly, to gates which are completely reversible and which may have their width shortened for installment of a latch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable, both for esthetic effects and for proper functioning of a gate that the gate be reversed, either end for end or side for side. Because gates are often installed to existing gate hinge posts and latch posts, it is also important that the gate be adjusted in width for proper installation, including latching to the latch post. Currently, gates are made adjustable by telescoping framework, as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,705,468 issued to J. E. Ashworth and 1,115,605 issued to W. F. Snohr. Such gates are not reversible in an up-side-down manner and are inherently wobbly because of the necessity of having telescoping parts or sections. Additionally, such gate are expensive and often are plagued by maintenance problems because of corrosion or accumulation of dirt and debris in the telescoping parts.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties by providing a gate which is fully reversible and which includes extension members which may be selectively shortened to provide a gate of desired width for proper attachment of a latch.